


Inky Mess

by Cass_Phoenix2123



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, In more ways than one, MC calls them the tweels, Smut, mentions of Jade and Floyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix2123/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix2123
Summary: Azul’s worst fears come to light when he finds something valuable has been stolen from him. When he discovers what has happened to it; Azul can’t help but lose control in the most sinful of ways.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Player, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Inky Mess

It's no surprise that Azul has a collection of various inks. Cephalopod ink is quite useful in potion making and cecaelia ink even more so due to the rarity and potency of such an ingredient. What is surprising was the fact that a bottle of his ink was missing.

Azul was so caught off guard that someone had the audacity to steal from him; that it took the Dorm Head a few moments to even register that it was the shell shaped bottle of his personal ink that was missing. 

He stared into the open cabinet, a void in the dust exposing the missing bottle. Running a gloved finger over the void, he inspected the digit. It was mostly clean. It could not have been more than a day since the bottle was taken. 

There was a list of suspects, of course. Mainly clients who didn’t like his contract terms. Scratch that- there was a looong list of suspects.

So lost in thought, Azul failed to hear the creak of the door to his work room open up. It was the soft thud of someone backing into the door frame and the small “eep” after it that had finally drawn his attention.

Azul turned towards the intruder.

“Ah, MC.”

“Azul,” they spoke at the same time. 

MC looked flustered, her hands behind her back. 

“What are you doing down here?” she asked.

Azul sighed, “I was needing to make a potion for a client, but I’ve discovered that someone has stolen a bottle of my ink.” Running a hand though his hair, the octo-mer continued; “It’s quite valuable, you know. I suppose I will have to use the unique magic of some of my contracts to track down the culprit and retrieve it.”

Uncharacteristically silent, MC nibbled on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers, he noted. A moment of clarity struck Azul, though he did not like its implications. “MC, what are you doing down here?”

MC sighed, pressing the door closed behind her, she stepped forward. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

Pulling her hands from behind her back, MC set an empty shell shaped bottle on the worktable between them. 

Azul’s mind was whirling with questions and possibilities. Why had she taken his ink? Why didn’t she ask? How did she even know which bottle was his? What did she do with it?

He had to think logically here, this was the Prefect of the Ramshackle Dorm, his lover, his friend. Though... she had made recent improvements to the Ramshackle Dorm. And her furry little companion had been bragging about several new cans of tuna lately. Azul took a good look at MC. She was wearing an unfamiliar blouse; it was loose and flowy. It looked new. He thought back to how she had been unavailable yesterday, saying she had things she needed to take care of.

His mind came to a single conclusion: she had taken his ink and sold it for the money.

Was this why she had never signed his contract at the beginning of their relationship? Refusing to contractually be his, to never betray him. She had insisted on it being a relationship of mutual trust and honesty. That she would be there for him and was with him because she truly loved him. Was it all a farce? How foolish he had been to believe her words.

He suddenly felt cold, the betrayal leaving a harsh sting in his chest.

Azul cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, he took on a stance that MC had only ever seen him take with clients that had broken their contracts.

“Azul, I don’t know what you are thinking but it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh? It isn’t? So you did not steal my ink for your own purpose?”

MC at least had the sense to look ashamed, “Well, when you word it that way-“

Azul scoffed.

With a determined look in her eye, MC continued, “Look I was talking to the tweels and they suggested using your ink because it would have more meaning.”

“More meaning?” Azul looked affronted, “Jade and Floyd helped you?”

“Well yeah, no one knows you better than them.”

So this was it, the pieces were coming together. The twins had always said they would leave when they grew tired of him and it looked as if they were taking MC with them. He was just a dumb, useless octopus after all. 

She came around the table to the octo-mer. Azul brushed her hand away when she reached out to him.

He let out a sarcastic laugh, “So this is how it ends? Betrayed by the three of you. All for what? So you could get your hands on some money?”

MC looked confused, “Money? What are you talking about?” 

Azul clutched his head, trembling in front of her. She hadn’t seen him act like this since…

“Whoa whoa whoa, Azul stop. You are going to over blot again!” She reached for him again, but Azul shook her off.

“Azul look at me, you don’t understand”

“I understand enough.”

“Azu-“

“NO!”

Azul's head hung low, tears flowing from his eyes, dripping on the floor below.

MC let out a frustrated sigh, she knew he wasn’t going to listen to her when he was like this. She needed to get his attention. She needed him to understand.

There was a rustling of clothing and suddenly MC’s shirt appeared in Azul’s view in a heap on the floor. Releasing his head, he looked up at her. MC was busy with her arms behind her back trying to release the clasp of her bra. When she had it unhooked, the bra met her shirt on the floor. 

Azul’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

Catching his gaze, MC ignored the growing heat in her cheeks. 

“Look at me, Azul.”

It wasn’t the first time Azul had seen her topless, but it was not something he was expecting after catching her stealing from him. Unable to help himself, his eyes dropped to her chest and he was surprised to see a black mark curling underneath the swell of her left breast. The tears in his eyes making him unable to clearly make out what he was seeing.

“What is tha-“ he trailed off as MC turned around. She pulled her hair to the side, exposing her back to him.

Splayed out beneath her shoulder blade was an intricate and unmistakable octopus tattoo. The tentacles twisting and curling around her mid-back. He now recognized that the black mark on her front was a stray tentacle that ran along a rib to her front. 

“I know it’s hard for you to trust others after what you went through growing up. But you have been doing so well, stepping out of your comfort zone, and trusting me. I know it’s always bothered you that I wouldn’t sign your relationship contract. So I wanted to do something special to show you that even though I wouldn’t sign, that I’m still serious about my commitment to you.”

Azul sucked in a shuttering breath; his eyes glued to the intricate line work. “I don’t understand…”

MC let go of her hair and turned around to face Azul.

“I told Jade and Floyd about my idea and they suggested using your ink.”

“What?” His eyes met hers.

“They told me where to find it and said you rarely used your own ink. That you wouldn’t notice the bottle was missing until I could surprise you. This is where your ink went,” she motioned to the tentacle cupping her breast. “Something a little more permanent than signing my name on a piece of paper.”

She reached out and wiped the tears from his face. “I’m sorry for being so secretive. I wanted to wait until it was fully healed to show you.”

Fresh tears fell from his eyes, “You did this for me?”

“Of course, you silly octopus. I love you.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled Azul down to press her lips against his. What started off slow and sweet quickly turned rough and demanding as Azul gripped her hips; desperate to bask in her warmth and push away his dark thoughts.

MC let out a low moan when Azul trailed his kisses along her jaw and down her throat.

After a sharp bite to her shoulder, Azul spun her around and pressed MC down to the worktable. The movement caused the glass bottle to topple over, thankfully not shattering.

With one hand still gripping her hip, Azul used his other hand to press down between her shoulder blades, keeping her torso against the tabletop. 

“Azul…ah!” She called out his name in surprise but tapered off when she felt the hardness of his cock pressed against the back of her thighs.

Azul leaned forward, his lips ghosting against her ear. “If you wanted to have my mark on you, you should have just said so.”

MC yelped as Azul released her hip only to pull down her shorts and underwear in a single motion; the rest of her clothes joining the growing pile on the floor. Having her fully exposed to him, Azul gave a swift smack to her ass causing MC to moan.

Jumping slightly, MC gripped the edge of the table when she felt a gloved finger trail down her slit. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped when the digit is pressed into her. It wasn’t long before a second and even third finger joined, steadily pumping in and out of her. 

While she struggled to push back against him craving more; Azul was lost in the design on her back. The dark splotches on the cephalopod so similar to his own, surprisingly beautiful. 

Was this the way she saw him? The thought alone left him aching for her. 

She whined when Azul removed his fingers but tensed in anticipation when she heard the rustling of clothing and the familiar sound of a zipper. 

The cecaelia pressed the head of his cock to her entrance and with one sharp thrust was fully seated in her. MC cried out, her body jostled by the action but Azul left her no time to adjust. His thrusts were rough and demanding, his right hand gripping her hip, the leather digging into her skin.

His left hand hovered over the delicate lines of ink. He wanted- no, he needed to touch it. Grabbing the leather between his teeth Azul ripped the glove from his hand and discarded it on the floor. His hand immediately pressing against the ridges of fresh line work. 

MC cried out at the sensation. Her skin still tender, her back arched lifting her chest off the table and effectively pressing herself harder against Azul’s hand. Taking advantage of her position, Azul’s right hand snaked its way up her body and around her neck to grip her throat, keeping her in place. 

The pain blurred into pleasure and moans continued to pour from her mouth as he traced the lines of ink. _His_ ink. 

When his fingers finally followed the last tentacle to her breast Azul felt her shiver and clamp down around his cock. Grinning, he tightened his grip on her throat and cupped her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple.

The sensation pushed MC over the edge and she came with a cry of his name. Her body spasmed around his cock, pulling Azul over the edge after her. Releasing her throat, he pulled himself from her as she collapsed against the table. Azul groaned as his cum spurt across her back. 

Hands on either side of her, propping himself up; Azul softly chuckled at the sight of his cum on her skin. It almost looked as though the octopus had made an inky white mess.


End file.
